


One More Night

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [35]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam 100 Prompt #114: Tour<br/>Still writing in the Dan-verse ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

 

_ “One last time, just that one time… _ “, the voice inside his head was whispering while Adam’s body took him in. Dan gasped and looked up at Adam’s face. Adam’s smile took his breath away. 

_ “The last time…”  _ was the thought that was running in his mind, as Adam started to move, rocking Dan’s world in a sensual ride. 

_ “Only that one more time…”  _ was his mantra while he grabbed Adam’s hips, trying to set the rhythm. But Adam wasn’t giving him a chance. He was moving up and down on Dan’s cock, setting his world on fire, driving him crazy. 

***

“ _Last time…”_ Dan sighed in his mind, while he arched his back, pushing his cock deeper inside Adam.He could almost taste his own orgasm, when it started to fire all the endorphins in his body. 

_ “Last…” _ was all he was able to register right before Adam started to come and strings of semen hit his body, marking him, making him Adam’s, wishing for much more.

Then there was just the hot pleasure of his high and Dan was falling. When he came back around, Adam was wiping him with a cloth, softly removing the marks he wanted to keep. 

***

“Can you stay tonight?” Dan tried to ignore the desperate tone in his voice. 

Adam smiled and kissed him gently. He nodded and lay down beside Dan, snuggling to his body. Dan moved until they were facing each other. They were holding tight and finally fell asleep. 

When Dan woke up, Adam was gone, the bed beside him already cold.

Dan wished he could go and see Adam on his tour, pretend to be a part of Adam’s world. He never would be. 

He knew he needed to say good-bye. He would, right after the tour. 

Just one last time. 


End file.
